Sshhss
by R.S.W.D.W
Summary: KakaXIru, a strange event leads Iruka to an embarrassing one…for him anyway.


**DISCLAMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:** KakaXIru, a strange event leads Iruka to an embarrassing one…for him anyway.

**This story is directed by** R.S.W.D.W.

**This story is beta read by **Apple blossom

"SSHHHSH"

The sun came up to find Iruka cleaning his kitchen, its his weekend and he may as well make his little home presentable just in case someone drops in to visit, hey it could happen.

"Wow two days off, I wonder what I should do first he, he." He mused to him self as he finished his dishes and looked around, everything was clean and put away. "Nothing to do now…but rest." he flops in his old chair and closes his eyes. It's a tranquil, sunny day and he intends to do nothing but rest.

A soft breeze interrupts his drowsiness, bringing him out of his light nap he had settled in for. He opens his eyes to discover Kakashi standing over him. He blushes, not intentionally. Although, Kakashi got a little too cozy one night on a camping trip that Naruto had set up. Iruka had been easily embarrassed by the smallest of things the copy-nin would throw his way. "Need something, Kakashi-san?"

"No, not really" he answers with a smiling voice, Iruka gives him a half smile still waiting for the punch line as Kakashi delivers. "You remember that camping trip we had…you know …with Naruto?" blush "…Y-y…yes?" "Sssooooo, how about it, do you want to get cozy again?" "WHAT! Um…er…sshhhss, please, what if…!"

Iruka leaps from his seat to make sure the door is shut and no one is listening, after all, that night _really was_ as confusing as it was embarrassing.

Kakashi had snuggled up to him quiet closely as well as been hand'sy with him, rubbing his hand slowly up and down his thigh then moving up into his boxer short leg to his genitals. He removed his hands and brushed it off since Kakashi was asleep, he was asleep right?

Kakashi gently grabbing him, one hand on his shoulder and his other arm around his waste pulls him close to his warm body. "Come on Iruka I'm an elite I know how to not be followed." "Sshhhss! I-it's not that I-I just don't Think…" Iruka pushes him away and walks toward the kitchen trying to avoid the situation unsuccessfully, Kakashi grabs his arm and spins him around before he has a chance to finish his sentence and pulls him close to his body Iruka can feel the copy-nin's heart racing.

"I think I'm as confused as you are at this point but …I'm tired of being alone, mostly in heart…do you understand?" Iruka's face turns to its normal shade as he manages to sputter out. "Y-yes."

Iruka grabs Kakashi's head and kisses him firmly. Kakashi begins removing Iruka's shirt as Iruka removes his from him and thrusts himself against Kakashi slowly moving him to the bedroom as Kakashi fumbles with his pants button and zipper and vice-versa.

After they kick their pant's out of the way they resume to kissing and groping as they fall to Irukas bed, a small brown bag flops out from Irukas mattress as he glares at it in horror.

"Oooo, what's this, a naughty book or something else?" Kakashi reaches for the bag, blushing in embarrassment Iruka grasps for it only to be held at bay. The two wiggle out of the bed falling to the floor. Iruka sits up rubbing his head after landing on it, only to discover Kakashi had his little secret bag.

"NO! Don't! Let me put that away!" Iruka rushes a stealthy hand for the bag only to have it firmly bent behind him enough to subdue him but not seriously harm him. "My, my sensei what's this, you would try to hide something after it already made its self known?" Kakashi asks with a malice humor.

"P...Please Kakashi it's embarrassing, let me put it up!" Iruka pleads with a beet-red blush. Kakashi responds with a "Humm." And proceeds to open the bag, in a desperate attempt Iruka temps the elite Nin. "Please, if…if you let me have it back I'll…I'll…um… let you …do any thing you want."

"You'd really do anything…hummm?" Kakashi asks with delighted humor ringing in his voice making Iruka wince, yet he leans against the jonin with eyes half slit holding his hand out.

"Anything even one of your deepest fantasies."

"Hummm, really _any thing_, you say?"

Iruka slowly reaches for the bag as Kakashi seemingly contemplates the offer just given to him.

Thump.

Kakashi dumped the contents off the bag out anyway.

"…"

"My, Iruka-kun what's this, you little teas?" Kakashi smiled brightly as Iruka death glared the little orange book that the copy-nin knew all to well. "I…it was a gag-gift from Kotetsu, for my birthday." Iruka felt the need to explain as his color returned to normal save for a ting of blushing across his scar.

"Really, well lets read it, shall we?" the jonin smiled at the now blushing chunnin. "Umm…well…ummm," Iruka stuttered as the copy-nin helped him off the floor and pulled him against his firm body as he plopped onto the bed to read to his chunnin.

End

Ok, so here's this one. I'm not happy with the ending so I'll probably add to it later.


End file.
